My Valentine
by lindainsweden
Summary: Jenny gets asked out on Valentines Day. Jibbs!


A/N: Happy Valentines Day to you all! And many kisses and hugs to my wonderful BETA Ellie. 

My Valentine

Jenny stepped into her office early in the morning on the worst day thus far in 2008; Valentines Day. She was in a foul mood, not to mention tired as hell due to severe lack of sleep. Sensing something different about the place she looked around and noticed a bunch of red roses sitting in a vase at her desk.

Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over to smell the lovely flowers, her bad mood subsiding with each step she took. Reaching them she noticed a card in the middle and hurried to pick it up.

'_Jenny, will you be my Valentine? Pick you up at your place 6 pm.'_

Her heart started beating a little faster when she thought of who the card might be from, realizing that she deep down hoped it was her former partner who had finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

As she was feeling considerably better the day she had ahead of her didn't seem as boring as she initially had thought, which made her get to work with renewed vigor.

_5:30 pm._

When the doorbell rang Jenny cursed and ran down the stairs to answer the door, ready to tell the disturber to go to hell. She was not quite ready, and she was thoroughly annoyed at whoever she might find on her doorstep.

"Hey Jen!" Gibbs greeted her with a smile as he stepped inside despite her protesting glare.

"Jethro, this is really not a good time. I actually have a date."

"Really? How about you get ready and then we'll just sit down and have a drink before he gets here?"

"Alright. I can't convince you to do something else once your mind is set."

Ten minutes later Jenny entered her study looking like a million bucks. Gibbs had poured them some bourbon and she could see him practically eat her with his eyes when he noticed her.

"You like my dress?"

He looked away guiltily, trying to mask his feelings.

"I haven't decided yet."

Jenny sat down next to him on the couch, sipping her bourbon. At 6 pm she started to het a little nervous. What if he didn't show up? That would be quite embarrassing since Gibbs was actually there to keep her company until her Valentine showed up.

When the clock showed 6:15 pm Jenny was sure she was being stood up. Gibbs would've realized that as well.

"Looks like your date isn't showing Jen. Feel like spending time with you old partner instead? Have dinner with me."

"And just where would we go? I bet all the restaurants are booked today."

"I know just the place."

Jenny nodded and went to get her coat. A little while later she found herself in front of a beautiful Italian place where you obviously needed to book a table several days ahead.

"Jethro, I don't think they have a free table for us."

"Watch and learn Jenny. Rule number eight, never take anything for granted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs smiled before turning to the waiter.

"Gibbs, table for two."

"Right this way Signor Gibbs."

Surprise was written all over Jennys' face as Gibbs offered her his arm and led her to their table. The pieces were slowly falling into place now and Jenny gasped as she finally figured it all out.

"You?!" Gibbs looked quizzically at Jenny.

"Me?"

"You were the one who sent me the flowers. The whole arriving early and pretending like my date was ditching me. All of it was planned, wasn't it?"

Gibbs just nodded at her, glad she finally realized what he had been up to.

What she said and did next was a somewhat unexpected response to it though.

"Oh you wonderful man. I love you." She kissed him. Passionately. Bordering on not made for the very public restaurant even. But they finally restrained themselves.

Jenny leaned forward and whispered huskily in Gibbs' ear.

"Dessert will definitely be served at home." This caused him to growl with arousal but luckily their entrés was just being served to them, forcing them to cool off for a while.

Gibbs took Jennys' hand in his over the table and looked her in the eyes. All she could see was his love for her radiating off him, causing her to blush.

"I love you Jenny. There is no one I'd rather spend Valentines Day with than you."

"I love you too Jethro."

And so their romantic dinner continued and dessert was served in the peace and quiet of Jennys' house, behind closed bedroom doors.

But that's another story.

END


End file.
